


Untouchable

by genee



Category: Friday Night Lights, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-19
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You came here for the story, and the pretty boy leaning up against the streetlight, the one with the dark lips and the dark hair and the flush across his cheeks, well, he's part of the story, too.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azewewish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=azewewish).



You came here to cover a story, and it's a good story, and that's what you're going to do. High school football, a tragic accident, lawyers and politicians and a sweet-faced quarterback who won't ever walk again, medical bills piling up and his parents barely speaking to each other, a young coach and his family caught in the crossfire and the Dillon Panthers' season still on the line.

You came here for the story, and the pretty boy leaning up against the streetlight, the one with the dark lips and the dark hair and the flush across his cheeks, well, he's part of the story, too. He's the team's starting running back and the injured QB's best friend, ex- best friend, maybe, there's a girl involved, a cheerleader. He's almost everything you need to know about small town Texas, football on Friday nights, pancake suppers and absent parents and an older brother with a championship ring that still means something here, even all these years later.

You tell yourself it's just another interview, pretty boy with bruised knuckles and an attitude you see through long before you lean over and open up the passenger side door, before he smiles slow, beer bottle hanging from his fingers and his jeans hanging from his hips, long legs and lowered lashes, and you know you're a liar. You know before he slides across the seat, and you know you know better than this, you knew better than this back when you were his age, for Christ's sake, but he's right here, and he's beautiful, and already you can see your fingers tangled in his hair, taste his skin on your lips, sweaty and open and you know he's going to touch you now, and you know that once he does, there's no way you're going to resist.  
   
   


\-- End --


End file.
